This invention relates to a magnetic head and more particularly to an improved magnetic core construction.
Generally, amorphous alloys, sendust, ferrite and so forth are used as core material for magnetic heads. Materials which have both excellent wear resistance and magnetic characteristics have not been available so far. Ferrite has remarkable wear resistance but low saturation magnetic flux density. Sendust exhibits excellent magnetic characteristics but has the drawbacks that its workability especially in shaping into a thin film is poor and its wear resistance is only a fraction of that of ferrite. Recently, amorphous alloys have been considered as an attractive material which is satisfactory not only in magnetic characteristics but also in wear characteristics. Although they are easy to manufacture in the form of a thin film, amorphous alloys which have wear resistance superior to ferrite have not been available so far. Thus they have not been applied for use in VTR heads which require an extreamly high wear resistance.